Good ol Wilbur's great with Foals/Playing with the Babies
Here is how Good ol Wilbur's great with Foals and Playing with the Babies goes in Adventures in Foal-Sitting. At the Gala. Princess Luna: (thinking about Yuna) I wonder how Yuna's doing in Skylands. Titanic: I'm certain your daughter has enjoyed her kingdom. Princess Luna: I suppose you're right, Titanic. Flash Sentry: Isn't this gala great, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: (reflecting her mane) It sure is, Flash. Shining Armor: Even Skyla did well at her own kingdom in Pangea. Princess Cadance: It was the happiest day for her. Britannic: I think it's time we open our own banquet in Hogwarts Castle. Titanic: And to honor Yuna. Olympic: Impressive idea. Titanic II: And we'll invite our dear friends. Kyrippos II: I for one would like to be here, Princess Titanic. Titanic: I'm glad you think so Kyrippos. Hiro: I wonder if Yuna took her responsibility seriously in Skylands. Princess Luna: I'm certain that she'll do fine, Hiro my husband. Back at Skylands. Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose: (rolls the dice) Seven. Human Twilight Sparkle: (dressed in her Rainboom outfit) Let's see who's gonna win. Princess Twila: (rolls the dice) Yes, I'm almost to my goal! Dog Spike: How does she do that? Human Twilight Sparkle: No idea, Spike. Princess Twila: I'm gonna win now. Dog Spike: Not for long. (rolls the dice) Princess Twila: (rolls the dice) Yes! I won Dungeons and Dragons! Human Twilight Sparkle: Congratulations, Twila. Princess Twila: Thanks. Human Twilight Sparkle: Let's try something else. With Emerald and Human Rarity. Emerald: (dressed in her dress and hat) Human Rarity: (dressed in Peacock Feather Dress, Hat and the pair of Emerald Shoes) Emerald: (dressed in same as Human Rarity dressed) Human Rarity: (dressed in Cheetah Fur Ivory Coat, Hat and the pair of Ruby Shoes) Emerald: (dressed in same as Human Rarity dressed) Human Rarity: (dressed in Pioneer Outfit and the pair of Alligator Hiking Boots) Emerald: (dressed in same as Human Rarity dressed) Human Rarity: (dressed in Anaconda Scale ivory Dress and the pair of Sapphire Shoes) Emerald: Dressing is fun. Your shoes looked very pretty and awesome! Human Rarity: (reflecting her shoes) With Golden Apple and Human Applejack. Golden Apple: I'm ready, AJ! Human Applejack: Alrighty, Golden Apple! Hold On! (turns on the Mechanical Bull) Golden Apple: Yee-Haw! Human Applejack: Ya havin' fun, Goldie? Golden Apple: I sure do, AJ! Human Applejack: That's Good! With Thunder Spectrum, Sunbeam, Blue Star and Human Rainbow Dash. Human Rainbow Dash: (kicking the soccer ball up) Thunder Spectrum: Wow! Blue Star: How long can she go like this? Sunbeam: I don'g know. Human Rainbow Dash: That's 75 times. Let's see how you squirts beat my record. Thunder Spectrum: (kicking the soccer ball up 100 times) Human Rainbow Dash: Way to go, Thunder. Sunbeam: (kicking the soccer ball up 200 times) How'd I do? Human Rainbow Dash: Pretty good, Sunbeam. Blue Star: (kicking the soccer ball up 175 times) I'd almost at Sunbeam's record. Human Rainbow Dash: That's a great try you three did. Thunder Spectrum: Thanks, Rainbow Dash. With Arachna, Dragonsly and Human Fluttershy. Arachna: Hello, animals. Dragonsly: We're here to get you fed. Human Fluttershy: (bringing out the food and water dish) Dragonsly: Here Winoa! Winona: (barks) Opal: (meows) Human Fluttershy: Here you go, Peewee. (gives him food and water) Peewee: (screech) Arachna: We're finish, Fluttershy. Human Fluttershy: Very good, Girls. Now let's go look at the stars. With Brownie, Red Beret and Human Pinkie Pie. Brownie: Pinkie! You're making a mess! Human Pinkie Pie: (sees the boot prints) Oops, Sorry. Let's get this place cleaned up and then we'll have a party together. Red Beret: Good idea, Pinkie. So, They got this place cleaned up. Human Pinkie Pie: Now, Let's Party! Red Beret: Yes! Brownie: Alright! With Yuna, Snowdrop and Human Sunset. Princess Yuna: We're ready, Tigatron. What's the first thing on our survival training? Tigatron: Each of you must make it across this River without being attack by Anacondas and Caimans. Airazor: Yuna, You go first and then Snowdrop and then Sunset. Tigatron: Yuna, You first. Princess Yuna: I'm done. Airazor: Your turn, Snowdrop. Snowdrop: I did it! Tigatron: You're last, Sunset. Human Sunset Shimmer: Finished at last. Tigatron: Very good. Now, Let's take a brake for a while. Meanwhile, At Yuna's Kingdom. Wilbur the Albatross: Where's Isamu...? There he is! Prince Isamu: (laughs) Wilbur the Albatross: Where's Sebeena...? There she is! Sebeena: (laughs) Wilbur the Albatross: Where's Indy and Anna...? There they are! Prince Indy and Princess Anna: (laughs) Wilbur the Albatross: Peek-a-Boo! I see you! Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225